


The Surrogate

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About 10 years post HTTYD 2, Hiccup and Astrid's 7 year old daughter, manipulates Gobber in the sweetest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surrogate

Gobber was elbow deep in the jaws of a furious nightmare when he heard the ring of the shop door.

In trudged, a small for her 7 years, auburn haired and freckled girl, dramatically huffing and stomping as she did so.

“Why so glum, Darling?” Gobber asked.

“I’m thinking of running away,” she responded, her green eyes cloudy and threatening tears.

Gobber sat down his tools, patted the dragon away, and kneeled down on his good knee to give the girl his full attention.

“Now you know, that doesn’t really answer my question, Falda. Why do you want to run away, my dear?”

“No one pays any attention to me anymore! I don’t think anyone would even notice if I left.” Falda folded her arms and pouted.

“Now, you know that’s not true,” Gobber for one, would miss the little spitfire.

“It is true! Momma and Oma are always busy with the new baby. He needs something all the time! Daddy is always busy chiefing. Stoick says he won’t play with girls. Not that I want to play with my brother anyways. He always breaks my stuff.”

“What about your friend, Split? Where’s she at today?” Gobber asked.

“Her Grand Pappy took her fishing. I wish I had a Grand Pappy to take me fishing,” Falda sighed.

 “Oh, I wish you did too, Darling. Your Grand Pappy Haddock was a great man, a great chief. He would have loved to meet you,” Gobber declared before muttering under his breath, “and watch you give your father a run for his money.” Gobber gave her a big grin.

“And Grandpy Hofferson?”

“Well, he was,” Gobber wasn’t sure how to proceed as Magnus Hofferson had his vices, “a little rough around the edges but his heart was in the right place, usually.”

“You think they would have liked me?”

“Oh sure, Darlin’. They would have loved you. What’s not to like? You’re smart, you’re spunky, you got a good heart…”

Falda innocently cut him off, “Gobber? Do you have any grandchildren?”

“No, my little lass, I do not. I am afraid I never married.”

“Oh.” Falda looked at her feet with a serious look of contemplation on her face, “Gobber?”

“Yes, Darlin’.”

“I was thinking, since I don’t have any Grand Pappies, and you don’t have any grandchildren, you think you could be my Grand Pappy?” Falda blushed, “I mean, just for pretend.”

Gobber’s heart warmed at the thought, “Oh, I think I’d like that very much. Come here, you.” Gobber embraced Falda with his one good arm and playfully bopped her on the head with the butt of his hook.

“So what would you like to do with your pretend Grand Pappy today?” Gobber asked.

Falda’s eyes lit up, “Do think we could go fishing?”

“That sounds marvelous. You go tell your Mama where you are going, and I’ll go get the gear and meet you at your place.”

“Yes!”

Gobber watched the little girl fist pump the air and run out the door.

“Well, ain’t she something,” he whispered to himself and wiped a tear from his eye. As Gobber filled his tackle satchel, he felt a little hoodwinked, but also abundantly loved.  


End file.
